The Bond Of Brothers
by TailsTheCuteBabyFox
Summary: This is my cute versions of how sonic and tails met and grew to know each other and in the end become brothers! No swearing or detailed violence! This is my first ever fanfic so don't kill me if it sucks from your point of view because I'm new to this! Please leave a review saying if you like it or how to improve anything I would love it! Thanks! And enjoy the story! :D
1. No 1: A hedgehogs affection

_**This is my first ever fanfic! Yay! So please review and stuff and I'll keep writing more stuff! Also I don't own any of the sonic characters, or any of there licenced stuff like the sonic the hedgehog series thing. So yeah! Please tell me what you think and I'll keep writing! Thanks! :D**__**  
**_

Miles prower was wandering the forest for 3 days now. He was wandering the forest alone all because of his two tails. They had caused him nothing but grief his entire life. He had been bullied by Hang nail and his goons because he had them. His parents abandoned him because of them, and miles knew that because it was the one memory he had of them: throwing him out of the house by his TWO TAILS.

"Freak!" His dad had yelled, "you've bought nothing but embarrassment to our family! GET OUT!" His dad said as he through tails out by the tails in to the rain. He had landed on a rock and his dad didn't even care. He had seen his mum laughing on the inside of the house through of the window. And that was it. He was less than 6 months old and unable to talk but his dad and mom didn't even care.

Everywhere he went people would either try to kill him, hurt him, kidnap him, bully him, or curse at him. So for past 3 months he'd been hiding in the park, but the bullies always found him. They called him "FREAK! LOSER! MUTANT!" These words stuck to him like glue. They bounced around in his head and it usually made him cry or emotionally hurt him.

Everyone would wreck his toys he built himself, because he was a great builder and fixer. Somehow at the age of two he had managed to build a calculator, a wind up mouse and a robotic claw for picking fruit off trees he ate to survive since he couldn't afford or steal other food, not to mention many toys he had built himself.

But people thought that intellect higher that 4 year olds was also unnatural. So they destroyed his toys and inventions and hurt or bullied him next. So he had decided to run, we'll, walk far away to the forest near the beach about 30 miles away from civilisation where nobody would find him.

Bare foot and hands, he wandered with no food for the whole time in the forest, and he never slept under shelter or warm. He had a massive cold and a fever, plus a small case of pneumonia that was getting worse each day. as the sun set, miles began to cry, over whelmed by everything he'd gone through. He'd been holding it in for the tree days, and he couldn't hide it no longer, so he let it out. He cryed for about ten minutes until-CRASH-lightning struck which scared the living daylight out of him, well, what was left of it anyway; he had many bruises and cut and it was a miracle he wasn't unconscious.

Miles was extremely scared of lightning and thunder, and the fact that he was scared of the dark didn't help, hence the setting sun. "I need to find cover!" He said inbetween sob and tear. He looked around and found a small cave. He ran as it began to rain heavily and lightning strikes in the distance. He finally reached the cave and stumbled into it, still having not fully masted walking. He curled up into a ball using his tails to keep warm.

He heard more thunder and saw lightning and cried even harder. His tears fell down his face and into his cuts, stinging them intensely. The chances of miles waking up in the morning were extremely small. He was about to close his eyes for probably the last time but then...

Sonic the blue hedgehog, national hero had just stopped eggman from destroying mobius again for the umpteenth time and was running back to his house through the forest when it had started to rain. Being secretly scared of large amounts of water, he looked for shelter. He heard a whimper and crying from the direction of a cave. Thinking it was his imagination, ignored it and ran into the cave for shelter.

'It's small but at least its dry' he thought. He sat down andwent to lean back when he heard a whimper. he looked around to see a small yellow baby fox.

Miles looked at the figure scared, and curled up into his ball tighter, thinking the figure was glint to hurt him.

"Hey little guy, where are your parents?" Sonic said quietly.

Miles got extremely sad when sonic mentioned his parents.

"Please not hurt me" Miles said with incorrect grammar and scared to death but he hedgehog.

"Why would I hurt you?" Sonic asked.

The fox replied with a whimper.

"Hey, it's alright." Sonic whispered.

Miles knew then that something was different about this hedgehog. He was nicer that all the others.

Sonic saw how scared the fox looked and he brought him closer to him, for comfort.

"So where are you're parents" sonic asked for a second time.

Tails sneezed and began to quietly sob.

"Shhhh... Shhhhhh... It's alright." Sonic said, bringing the ball of fur closer to him.

Sonic lifted the fox into his arms, and flinched when he felt that the fox was like ice. He began to rock the fox in his arms, which comforted the fox.

"So what's your name?" Sonic asked, in a caring way.

"M-my n-n-na-name is m-mil-miles" he said in between sobs and sniffs.

"Ok , miles, how old are you?" Sonic asked.

Miles held up 2 small fingers to the hedgehog.

"You mean to say your TWO and on your OWN?!" He asked.

Miles yawned, sneezed and nodded.

Sonic now felt extremely sad for the small helpless fox.

" Do you have a home?" Sonic asked, even though he thought he already knew the answer to that.

Miles,sneezed again, than slowly shook his head.

"So you are alone? Why?"sonic asked.

Miles was getting sleepy and drowsy while in sonics warm arms and fur.

"Big b-bullies give me ow-owies, and ever-everybody call me f-freak-fre-" and miles began to cry heavily.

Sonic began to hug the crying fox. More thunder and lightning struck and scared miles making him jump and curled up into a ball in sonics arms, not caring that he barely knew this blue hedgehog.

"P-pl-please-please m-m-m-ake i-it, s-st-st-st-sto-stop mr-mr he-hedge- mr hedge-hog-hog! T-the squiggly s-stuff I-is sc-scary!" miles stuttered uncontrollably while crying and in shock.

"I wish I could by I just cant, just try and get some rest- HEY!" Sonic had finally noticed miles had 2 tails, instead of one big bushy one. Now it made sence to him why he had been rejected and called those names.

"You've got 2 tails!" Sonic said stating the obvious.

"P-p-ple-please n-not h-h-hurt m-m-me for b-being w-wierd-weird!" Miles stuttered in complete fear now that the hedgehog new his secret.

"Why would I hurt you. I think there cool-" lightning struck again causing miles to scream and shriek in fear, and burry his head into sonics fur.

"It's alright... Shhhhh... Its not going to hurt you...shhhh..."

Miles looked up at the hedgehog.

"T-th-th-th-th-thank- thank y-you." Miles said in fear of the lightning.

Miles sneezed but then felt a warm glove stroke his back. The hedgehogs glove was about the same 2/3 the size of Miles and it was so warm Miles stopped shivering from fear and coldness and reduced his crying to a few sniffs and sobs every few seconds

"That's it, just try to relax."Sonic said calmly.

Miles was getting a little warmer, and he was really drowsy since that moment was the warmest he'd even been since he was thrown out of his own house.

"***Purrrrrrrrr...***" Miles was really comfy and warm in the hedgehogs arms. And when sonic went from stroking his back to scratching behind his ear, that was it, and Miles was out like a light. Sleeping like a log.

Resting like a- well you get the idea.

Sonic looked down at the now sleeping baby fox who he now knew had no family, no friends, no food or shelter, and was treated like he was a offence, a discrace, and a punching bag.

Sonic was extremely discussed by the people he had just saved from doctor eggman. They had hurt and harassed a 2 year old all because of a birth defect.

Sonic now felt extremely bad and guilty toward the fox cub. He couldn't just leave him alone again to fend for himself. He knew that the Kitsune would surely die with the cold he had within the week. Sonic knew what he had to do. And with that he fell straight to sleep.


	2. No 2: Banana

**Sorry this chapters a bit short. Just been thinking on how to write this the best way possible.**

**for anyone who doesn't know, sonic is 9 and tails is 2. Yay! Thanks! :D ;D**

It was about 6:30AM. Miles awoke to find that the storm had cleared. Miles was still very tired. He yawned, stood up, but when he went to walk out of the cave for food, then slipped out of the Sonics arms he had forgotten he had slept in, and fell about 1 foot to the ground out of the cave. He had scraped his knee pretty bad, and, as the baby he is, naturally began to cry.

Sonic awoke to this crying and suddenly the memory of the Kitsune flowed back into his mind.

"I-I want my m-mommy and d-daddy again!" Miles wept. Sonic ran to the fox cubs' side and saw it looked like it would heal easily.

Sonic thought about what the cub had said. "Hey Miles?" Sonic asked.

"Did you say you don't have friends, a home or family?"

Miles nodded and started to bawl. Sonic felt bad for him and thought about what he pondered about whether to do it or not.

"Well, did you want to live with me, you can be my best friend?"

Miles stopped crying and looked at sonic, see he was serious.

"YAY!THANK YOU! I AMGOING TO HAVE A HOME!"

Sonic was looking at the happy fox. He was dancing around but then suddenly feel over due to the pain inflicted onto his body.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"*

My legs and feet hurt, and these purple bumpy thingies on my chest hurt like owies." Sonic looked again at the fox. He saw how sore he had been for the past 2 years. Sonic picked up the fox in his arms. Miles sneezed because the snow and water he'd jumped around through was so cold. Miles rubbed his nose, eyes than yawned because, like all other nights he actually slept, didn't get enough shut eye.

"I...want to...sleep...*YAWN*" Miles said with another yawn.

"You sleep a bit miles while I get us home." Sonic said to the half asleep toddler in his arms.

"O...K..." was the last thing miles said before falling asleep and purring.

Sonic ran right out of that forest in what would normally take 1 hour, took sonic 2 minutes. He ran over a few hills and valleys, and through station square. When he reached Mystic Ruins, his home, Miles awoke.

"Mmmmmmm...hmm?" He mumbled, still really sleep deprived. When miles opened his eyes he found that him and sonic were moving extremely fast. "Woah! You run really fast!" Miles said. "Thanks, so Miles, this is Mystic Ruins, my house is up there." He said while running and pointing to a house on a showy covered hill. The house looked small in the bright sunrise, and even though Miles eye sight was still blurry from sleep, the little baby fox could tell it was made of thick, old wood.

As they entered the house, Miles felt a massive blast of warm air, and it made him drowsy again, and he couldn't help but stretch out and purr in sonics arms.

Sonic closed the door with foot, and flicked on the lights, which end disturbed tails. He looked around, finding that it was a lot bigger on the inside.

To the left right next to them was a small cupboard, and further up was the open kitchen with a small bench in the middle.

Directly in front of them at the end of the house was an open area with a 4 seated table.

In front of the table on the right was a staircase, and on the left next to them was the lounge room with a small 3 person couch and an 22" screen.

Underneath the stairs was the door to the basement.

Upstairs for miles yet to discover was 2 bedrooms side by side and a bathroom.

Sonics stomached growled, disturbing the silent and scared miles.

"I guess I'm hungry huh miles?" It then dawned on sonic that miles probably hadn't eaten in a few days.

"I better get the two of us something to eat!" Sonic said.

"You going to give me food? To me?" Miles said in disbelief.

"Of course! You didn't think I wouldn't feed you and let you stave now did you miles?"

Miles looked down in sadness and slowly nodded.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked

"No-nothing, I just don't like my name." Miles said scared.

"We'll I'm not going to call you something you don't like, how about," sonic thought while looking a Miles until one of his tails swished around miles so he could use it as a pillow for himself to rest on.

"...how about I call you tails?"

Sonic told, Miles.

tails ears perked up when he heard the name "Tails" .

"I like it!" Tails said.

"Anyway so I'll get us something to eat while you sit her at the bench." Sonic told him while he walked into the kitchen. He placed tails down on the bench chair to find he was too short for it. So Sonic went into the living room within the second and grabbed 2 pillows from its couch before dashing back within the next. This startled Tails causing him to help out in shock.

"It's alright... Shhhh... He said while grabbing Tails and hugging him.

"Mr hedgehog, sir-" Tails began but sonic interrupted.

"Please, call me by my name." Sonic asked politely.

"Whats your name?" Tails asked. Sonic had been waiting for tails to ask that.

"Sonic, sonic the hedgehog." He replied with a grin.

"Sonic, where are your mummy and daddy?" Tails asked.

"Well Tails... Um,... They are... Um...they left a while ago." Sonic told Tails,

Not wanting him to know about his past, not yet, not until he or Tails were ready.

"Oh." Tails replied shortly after not giving it a second thought.

"So do you own this house all to your self." Tails asked intently.

"Yeah, but not anymore, it's now going to be our home." Sonic said.

"YAYYYYYYY! THANKYOU THANKYOU HANYOU!"Tails yelled!

The little ball of orange fluff was full of energy and excitement which rubbed off on sonic a little.

tails calmed down and looked up at sonic with a big smile on his face as sonic held him in his arms.

"Hey sonic? Will you be my best friend? I've never had a best friend!" Tails asked, while looking down at the floor and fiddling with one of his tails.

"Sure, and you know what else I can be? Your big brother! If you want me to be." Sonic told him.

Tails was so excited. He was now living under a roof and had a best friend and big brother.

"YAY!" Tails replied, as a yes.

Sonic then sat Tails back on the 2 cushions on the bench chair so he was level with the bench.

Sonic then walked over to the cupboards to look to see if there was anything a baby could have for breakfast.

After having looking for food In the cupboards, he turned to the food bowl. He saw grapes, apples, oranges, and bananas. Sonic picked up a banana and studied it for a split second before turning to Tails.

"Do you like bananas Tails?" Sonic asked.

"What's a banana?" Tails asked back with a confused tone in his voice.

Sonic chuckled at Tails.

"Would you like to try one?" Sonic asked Tails with a small smirk on his face.

"O-ok. But will it hurt?" Tails asked.

"No it won't!" Sonic said holding back a laugh.

Sonic went to the bench cupboard and took out a small plate. He peeled the banana of its skin and cut it up into small pieces. He then slid the plate in front of tails and went to putting a slice of toast in the toaster for himself. Tails looked at the pieces in front of him and picked one of them up. He eyed it and slowly put it in his mouth.

He quickly grabbed another, and another, because it was the best food he'd had in long while. After finishing he burped.

"Thanks sonic! That was the best food I've ever had!" Tails said with great gratitude.

Sonic grabbed the empty plate from tails and put it in the sink. The toast then popped up from the toaster. Sonic went and grabbed it S he began to talk with tails.

"So tails, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what did you eat before when you were alone?" Sonic asked as he pulled out another plate for his toast.

" well, I used to find tiny berries on trees at aplace I had stayed at before i went to the forest. But i also found really good stuff in parbage cans." Tails said as sonic began to butter his toast.

Sonic had stopped buttering his toast to look up at tails.

"Wait, do you mean to say, you ate from GARBAGE CANS?" Sonic stated surprised.

"Well sometimes. But when I got other stuff like those berries, the bullies always came and took it then they would hurt me and call me-" tails broke into tears and crying to himself.

Sonic put down his butter covered knife and went around the bench to tails so he could kneel down beside him for comfort.

Sonic was disgusted at the people who would bully a 2 year old over such a thing as another tail.

" it's alright... Shhh, tails it fine." Sonic said to tails. When tails finally stopped crying sonic went back to his toast and started eating it.

"Sonic *sniff* what's that?" Tails asked pointing to the tv in the lounge room.

It hit sonic tails probably hadn't even gotten to use a tv.

" that's a tv." Sonic informed tails in between 2 bits of his toast.

"Is that what those boss in the windows of shops called?" Tails asked.

"*chew* *chew* *swallow* yeah they show things like news, weather, cartoons and heaps of stuff." Sonic explained.

"Are cartoons those moving drawings?" Tails asked.

"*chew* *swallow* yeah!" Sonic said swallowing his last bite of his toast. "Do you want to see it?"

"Am I allowed?" Tails asked.

"Of course! This is our house now! You can watch the tv!" Sonic said.

"Yay!" Tails said filled with joy!

Sonic out his plate in the sink knowing he'd wash them later. Sonic then went over to tails and picked him up carrying him over to the lounge room.

Sonic put tails down so he could sit down on the couch. Sonic turned on the TV.

The screen suddenly came to life as the news came on.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Tails said out loud then sat down on the floor.

"Yeah it is but why are you on the floor tails?" Sonic asked tails.

"Well everybody never gave me permission to do anything like that. Or else they said they would hurt me." Tails said with a tear in his eye.

"Well, it's probably because you are really dirty. Let's get you cleaned up in a bath."

Sonic said picking up tails. Sonic quickly checked the clock which displayed in analogue time "12:30" before running upstairs to the bathroom with tails.


End file.
